


Winter Wonderland

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Dad Moments, Domestic Fluff, Eveything about this fic is adorable, F/M, Family Fluff, This whole thing is really cute, Tommy is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️7th of December❄️Summary: Your house has turned into a winter wonderland overnight and your children are desperate to play in the snow. With a little persuasion, you manage to convince your Tommy to come out and play too...
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 4





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally, our first Tommy fic of the calendar is here! I hope you’re all excited!

The outside of your cosy family home had turned into a winter wonderland overnight. When you’d gone to bed last night, little snowflakes had been falling softly under the canopy of the moon and stars. Now as you stand at the windows with a steaming cup of coffee in your hand, you can see just how thick the blankets of snow have grown that cover every inch of your garden. You feel your excitement soar at the sight of it, knowing anytime soon your children will wake up and see it themselves. 

Your thoughts prove to be right when you hear the tell tale patter of tiny feet racing down the stairs, excited shouts of “Mamma! Mamma!” following. One by one, your three children burst into the room, you’re two oldest sons first, followed by your infant daughter and the family dog Bonnie. They run to you, jumping around uncontrollably making the dog bark loudly as she circles you. 

“Mamma! Look, it snowed! Can we go out and play!? Pleaseeee?!” You smile at Brando and Luca’s puppy dog looks, Bonnie looking up at you with the same cute eyes. Your daughter Julia just clings to your leg, more focused on being lifted in your arms than the snow outside. Leaning down, you pick her up as you reply “I dunno boys, I think we need to persuade your Papa to come out with us first.” 

They’re running towards his office before you can even finish your sentence, yelling for him as they go. Bonnie shoots off after them, barking along, making you laugh and roll your eyes. You look down at your daughter who’s curled into the warmth of your neck, eyes bright on the dog as she leaves the room. 

“I guess we should go help them with your Papa, hm?” Julia nods, a small grin spreading on her face at the thought of Tommy- she has him wrapped around her middle finger. If anyone can persuade him to stop working and come outside, it’s her. 

Before you even reach Tommy's office, you can hear your son’s begging him to come outside, your husband’s deep laugh reverberating around the room in answer as you enter. He looks up at you in relief from Brando and Luca wrapped around his feet, asking for help with his eyes. Teasing him, you just shrug as you walk forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. Julia wriggles in your arms, her tiny hands grabbing onto her Papa’s shirt. Unsurprisingly, Tommy takes her into his arms immediately, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead. She giggles and he smiles wide, looking back up at you with so much love in his eyes, you feel your heart flutter. 

Your boys jumping up between the two of you nearly makes you jump, forgetting they were there for a moment. “Come on Papa, we wanna go play in the snow!” They grab onto Tommy’s free hand, pulling him towards the door. He opens his mouth to object, looking back at the papers on his desk worriedly. But when he looks up at you and sees the hopeful look in your eye, he stops resisting and lets his kids lead him out the door. He’d much rather spend time with his family anyway. 

You almost skip after them in your happiness, beaming wide when you see your family throwing on their coats and boots. When Brando notices you standing by the wall, smiling at them, he runs up to you and drags you to the rack. 

“Come on Mamma!” He passes you your shoes, which you slip on swiftly. When you rise up to grab your coat, Tommy stands next to you with it already, holding it open. Thanking him with a smile, you slip into it. He wraps his arms around you as you tie the belt, kissing the side of the neck. It tickles, making you arch away from him as he chuckles huskily against your neck. 

“Papa, come on! You can kiss Mamma all you wanna later!” Luca shouts, pulling at your hand. All of your children stand in a straight line, bundled up in their coats. You’d probably coo at them if they weren’t nearly glaring at you for taking so long. 

“Alright, alright. Who’s ready to get pelted with snowballs?!” Tommy suddenly jumps forward, snaring Brando and Luca around the waist. He picks them up under his arms and starts running through the house towards the back door. Bonnie runs after them, slipping on all over the place in her excitement. Julia tries to run with them, but stumbles over her own feet. Luckily you catch her before she falls, slipping her into your arms again. 

You follow your boys through to the garden, stepping out slowly into the snow. It must be nearly 2ft deep as your boots sink into the cold crystals immediately. Julia giggles in your arms, flailing about as the snowflakes fall on her face. Trying to catch them, she holds out her hands, watching in wonder as the flakes melt almost instantly. Tommy appears in front of you, eyes wide with love as he looks at his daughter experience this winter treat for the first time. He leans down and scoops up some snow, holding it towards her to explore. With the amount of warmth shining in his eyes, it’s a wonder the snow isn’t melting around you. 

You're so distracted with Julia that you fail to notice the oncoming snowball that hits you right in the neck. Your daughter laughs joyously as you stand there mouth agape, glaring at your mischievous sons playfully. 

“Ya gonna go teach them a lesson, darlin’?” Tommy laughs, pulling Julia into his arms. You roll up your sleeves, scoping down to pick up some snow as you murmur “You’re damn right I am!”. Your husband lets out a deep belly laugh as you charge at your sons, throwing snow at them as you do. 

They scream in joy as the balls hit them dead on. As they duck behind some of the garden furniture, they manage to clock you again, a snowball hitting you right in the chest. 

You battle each other for a few minutes, ducking behind various bushes and chairs as you pelt snow at each other. Tommy watches on, bent at the knees as he holds Julia in a safe spot where can play without sinking. When Brando and Luca catch you distracted, jumping around the plant you’re hiding behind to dump snow over your head, you quickly come up with a devious plan. 

You put your hands up in surrender, watching as your boys squint at you in question. They don’t know whether to trust you or not as you pull them close whispering. 

“You’re Papa is defenseless right now. What's to say we go and get him now?” They nod in answer quickly, getting ready to run for him. After telling them to wait for your signal, you sneak up behind Tommy, leaning down to pick up Julia and get her out the way. Your husband looks up at you, his brows furrowed. But before he can question you, your boys jump on him out of nowhere, tackling him into the snow. 

You all burst out laughing as he flails, the white flakes covering him everywhere. When he manages to wrestle your sons into his lap, laughing as he does it, he leans up, shaking his head. Snow flies from his hair in every decoration, making Julia giggle as she reaches out to catch it. You hold her just next to Tommy, watching in glee as she scoops up some more snow and pours it into his hair. He shakes it out again, just to hear her laugh. 

As your children keep playing, you share a content look with Tommy, moving to kiss him as snowflakes fall between you. You can see the look of thanks in his eyes, for giving him this family he loves so much. There’s nothing more he wants for Christmas this year than you in his arms and his children happy around him.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
